<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Son of the Sky: A New Beginning by SlyScribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914978">Son of the Sky: A New Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyScribe/pseuds/SlyScribe'>SlyScribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Son of the Sky [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, Post-Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Post-The Trials of Apollo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyScribe/pseuds/SlyScribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been roughly seven years since Apollo had regained his godhood and the time has come for a new generation of heroes. Cole Thomas has already spent two whole summers in the Hermes cabin waiting to be claimed. The day his father claims him turns out to be the first day of the rest of his life as he learns to step up into his new role as the Son of the Sky. Naturally, newest Big Three child is going to have to fight through some tough enemies to do so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Son of the Sky [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blowing off Steam, the Zeus Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of a storm can be either a good thing or a bad thing. The good things about a storm are easy enough to grasp: the rain provides water to the ecosystem to cool it down and provides water for plants and animals to consume. On the other hand, a storm can wreak havoc on those who have no shelter from it. Floods, hurricanes, tornadoes, and monsoons are all related to the storm and they are known worldwide to bring devastating results. At best, the storm brings relief and at worst, there will be disaster. Whichever comes is ultimately the decision of the Lord of the Sky himself. </p><p>Zeus (as one may already know) is the youngest child of Kronos and Rhea, the slayer of Typhon, the Father of the Olympians, the King of All Gods. It is his decision to help or punish the mortals with his famed storms, but one may not be able to tell what they get from him; it depends on his mood. So, one must wonder just what was going through his mind when he met Jillian Thomas. </p><p>Jillian, a typical college senior who was hoping to get a degree in Vocal Performance had caught Zeus’ ear when he needed some time away. There she was, singing softly at the diner she spent her weeknights waitressing. Most would not hear her soft soprano voice with the heavy rumbling of thunder in the background but that is what one could expect from a hefty thunderstorm looming above the entire city of Providence, Rhode Island. However, her tune caught the attention of the Lord of Thunder even through his own thunderous rumbling. Zeus heard her easily (as a god would) and it had been a good while since he heard a mortal sound so sweet and so peaceful when there was a such a violent storm waiting to be unleashed. Jillian watched the rain pour from inside the diner, the intense rain and wind would likely mean less customers as most are not trying to drive in that kind of weather. She didn’t mind, she always felt peaceful when the rain came. Within a few seconds after she looked away, she would hear the door open and she would find a customer that she had never met before. </p><p>The man was a very handsome, no doubt about that. Dressed in his leather coat that covered what looked to be an expensive dark blue suit and sleek brown shoes that showed no signs of being wet. Strange. As he sat at the counter and looked through the menu, he seemed to gravitate her gaze even when she didn’t mean to look at him. Something about him was both intriguing and intimidating. As she served him some coffee, she asked what brought him to town. </p><p>Apparently, this customer ran a small business with his family. His brothers and sisters were all working for him and even some of his older children had some high-ranking positions as well. He came out to Providence for some work, but he was under some serious stress. Not too long ago, his brother had introduced one of his sons to the family and the child was quite the wildcard. The man and his brother had a history of disagreements when it came to who should run the company but now with this child it seems like the succession would change. Now, the man had no desire to ramble on and on about family/company drama and so he asked her about herself. </p><p>Jillian kept it short enough. She was in college and working on finishing her degree. Her brother was in the Army, currently stationed overseas. She was living with her parents over the summer while she waited for her final semester. She wanted to be a vocalist and if that did not work out then she would try her luck as a coach. The man gave her a smile, one that did not seem to be a common one. He told her that he thought her chosen path is a wonderful as he was a bit of a singer himself. He joked about charming her with his singing and got a chuckle out of her before they ended talking a little about music. They would talk even more after the man had finished his meal. Jillian had never been as smitten as she was when she met him. He left the restaurant after giving her a hefty tip and his number on the one of the bills. She looked at the number for hours after her shift, debating on calling the mysterious number for the man who seemed to be named after a god. Late that night, she took the plunge, and he was there in a jiffy. </p><p>That fateful day was thirteen years ago, thirteen years after Zeus’ master bolt was returned, and thirteen years after Percy Jackson was revealed to the Mythical world. It is a new era now, a time where it is just a bit easier to navigate the world as a demigod. However, that does not make it entirely safe. Jillian’s time with Zeus brought upon a son. A son that, according to his father, must reestablish the narrative that the children of Zeus stand as the mightiest of heroes. The boy’s name is Cole Alcides Thomas, and one question lingers in the air when it comes to him: which kind of storm will he bring?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. From the Dream to the Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Son sleeps, he sees his future. Grab hold, young Cole. You'll need them in due time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, he is alone. Cole sat on the roof of the Industrial National Bank Building, hugging his knees, and looking around. Around the building was a dark and horrifying storm. Cole only saw the lightning flash for a fraction of the second before he heard the intense boom of the thunder that followed. He watched as the winds picked up and caught the pouring rain, his eyes widened as he could see the wind push the rain to fall sideway while it swirled around the building.</p><p>Cole felt like he was in the center, watching as the chaotic storm formed a massive cyclone around him. He looked up into the sky, there was a near perfect circle above him that provided calm wind in contrast to the violent weather that surrounded him. He didn’t know what to make of it but he could guess what would happen next: The feathers would fall all over again and he would move to catch them.</p><p>Right on cue, four feathers began to fall into the eye of the storm. The first and second feathers were a shimmering emerald green feather and a brilliant golden feather. They always fell at the same time when Cole had this dream. The third was a strange silver-looking feather that seemed to fall much more heavily that the first two, but it fell, nonetheless. Cole liked that one a lot though he was not sure if the feather would like him. The final feather was an eerie blood red that lacked numerous bars in the vane and so it had an unkempt look. As far as Cole could see, it just might have needed a little love.</p><p>The feathers fell right on time and this time around, Cole was familiar enough with this dream to know when and where they would land. He willed himself to his feet and moved to catch the first two feathers. The second took a little extra reach but he still caught it before it touched the ground. The final feather was rather tricky but that did not bother him this time around. He had caught all three before and felt like it was almost impossible to mess this up. With his confidence at a rare high, he reached out and felt the wind give the red feather a slight push to make it fall right into his hand. He grasped the four feathers, feeling like he was on top of the world as the storm raged on.<br/>
Suddenly Cole felt the crashing chill as the eye started to close. He felt a growing chill all over his body filled him with discomfort. The thunder from the storm was starting to grumble and make strange sounds, he could hear it sound like numerous different voices of various pitches and tones. He could hear drawers opening and closed and people starting to argue over who had stolen what as well as where toothbrushes were hidden and who wet their sleeping bag. It was too much, and the twelve-year-old boy gave up on his sleep to open his eyes and find a teenage girl looking at him as she shook him awake.</p><p>“C’mon Cole, get up. We’ve got breakfast, you know the drill.”</p><p>The patient and familiar sound of Brittany Murphy smoothly swam through his ears. It never mattered how bad or silly any task, activity, or prank sounded from anyone else. Brittany could always make just about anything sound like a good idea. She had a knack for that and many kids in the Hermes cabin swore that it was her talent that got her the counselor position for Cabin Eleven.</p><p>Cole got out of his sleeping bag and started his usual morning routine. The first the thing he did was stretch and grumble as he was never fond of mornings. The second thing he did was check his sleeping bag, backpack, and sports bag to make sure that everything was in there and placed precisely where he left it. He had been living in the Hermes cabin for two summers already, he knew how things worked: in a cabin filled with the Thief God’s children it was only common sense to always check your stuff and trust no one with that trademark smile. Anybody who had been to Camp Half-blood or knew Hermes himself would know just what that smile looked like and they would be right to be suspicious.</p><p>Cole would head out to the bathroom with some other cabinmates to brush his teeth, wash his face, use the bathroom, and apply deodorant. The boys’ bathroom could get crowded easily but there was a decent unspoken system in place to keep things flowing: get in, do your business within five minutes if you can, get out fast. It worked out well enough and soon Cole would be dressed up in his orange camp t-shirt and navy-blue shorts. His leather bead necklace was around his neck, the two beads sitting there proudly.</p><p>For two years, he had attended Camp Half-Blood over the past two summers starting from age eleven. Initially, he was found by a satyr who sniffed him out while working at his school as an assistant teacher. Cole was always skeptical about Mr. Gibson at first as could have sworn that the young man had horns and goat legs. He also could have sworn that he had seen similar strange figures with scales for skin and singular eyes in their faces. Others had forked tongues or were lighting cigarettes with a literal snap of their fingers. These sorts of people were people that Cole’s mother told him to steer clear from.</p><p>“You can see through their lies,” she would tell him, “watch them closely and make sure you stay away from them. Find them before they find you and keep your distance.”</p><p>His mom was right. Cole could see through their little disguises like they were not there and no matter how hard they searched he always found a way out of their reach. When the time came to start attending camp, his mother, Jillian, simply let out a resigned sigh as she knew the day would come soon enough. She refused to tell him who his father was though as she kept telling him that it was not her place to say and that Cole would know when his father decided that he was ready.</p><p>That sounded acceptable back then but it’s been two years since he knew he was a demigod. It’s been two years since the monsters started to get aggressive after his first summer at camp. They no longer simply searched for him, they were more determined to sniff him out during the school year and there were a few times when he engaged them. Most of time, he’d gotten off relatively easy with maybe a minor injury or two but there were definitely times where he wasn’t sure if he’d make it. There were times where he thought that he had reached his end and he would die right there. However, he was still standing and even after the attacks he hadn’t seem to have proven himself to be ready to be claimed.</p><p>Now, Camp Half-Blood had grown to become a place where demigods would try not to discriminate against one another especially based on their godly parents. Being claimed can be a bit of a sensitive topic especially for the younger campers as they were nearing the age of thirteen. Of course, the gods were held to their word after the Styx Oath they made back when the Titan War ended in Manhattan and Mount Orthys but not every undetermined demigod had to wait until they were thirteen. Some were claimed at ten or eleven or twelve while others were claimed on their thirteenth birthday. People tried not to get too vocal about it and were usually supportive but there were still a few that would make snide remarks about some of the kids being “unwanted.”</p><p>That was also way something Cole was sensitive about. He accepted that he was not going to have his father in his life and he had his Uncle Trevor to step up as a father figure for him. However, he was more worried about it now that he knew that his father was some strange powerful being who live high above the Empire State building. He never felt like he should have waited as long as he had so far. He felt like he did not deserve to wait, he felt like he has been ready since those first couple narrow escapes from Death. It was nothing against the Hermes cabin, they were cool people that occasionally had sticky fingers. It is just that… being in there reminded him that he had not found his real place yet because he knew fully well that he was not Hermes’ son. These were the sort of thoughts that ran through his head in the mornings while he lined up with his cabinmates and filed out to breakfast.</p><p>Once breakfast was over, the Hermes cabin filed out to head to their first activity: archery practice. Today they would be on the field and be supervised by Chiron himself. Chiron chose to opt out of his magical wheelchair and stood at his full height with his well groomed equine lower half showing. As the day was a bit too warm for his usual tweed jacket, he chose to wear a simple button up shirt and tie with his sleeves rolled up. According to Brittany, that was about as casual as Chiron was willing to get while at work.</p><p>“Ah! The Hermes Cabin. Let’s begin, shall we?” Chiron asked as the Hermes Cabin finally arrives. “Cabin Eleven, as I have told Cabin Seventeen, you will be joined by Ms. Barret today as she had been looking to get some extra shooting in. I’m sure you won’t mind sharing some extra space."</p><p>He gestured toward a Black girl about Cole’s age who stood to be only a little bit shorter than Cole. She had a rather dark skin tone, relatively large dark brown eyes, and her kinky hair was up in a neat halo braid.</p><p>“Not at all Chiron,” said Brittany over the muffled groans of her cabin, “we’ll set up real quick.” She then led them over to the bow racks where they would pick out their bows, quivers, and arrows. “Guys, relax” She said softly to them as they were getting their gear, “the Nike kids aren’t bad they just like to make things interesting. Just don’t… bait them.” Her cabinmates heeded her words though Cole himself was among the more eager to work with them.</p><p>One thing about the Nike kids is that they can bring their own special energy to any activity. They were often seen as intense and even exhausting to deal with as they were both driven as much as they were physically talented. However, they also tended to make everything a competition even when it was unwarranted. Despite that, they have proven time and time again to have become a staple in the camp’s competitive atmosphere. It was never enough for them thought even if every contest the camp has had since the completion of Cabin Seventeen was won by at least one Nike kid. It also was not enough that the Nike cabin had to be split up during Capture the Flag to prevent one team from completely dominating the other.</p><p>Cole sets up by one of the Nike kids, Dante Green, a tall kid who was about the same age as him and had golden brown skin. He is still a growing boy, being only thirteen, but he is on the verge of looking like athletic perfection. Cole and Dante had met two years ago in the Hermes Cabin but Dante was claimed early on after beating some older campers in a basketball game of 1v3. After that game, Cole silently envied the guy’s talent and skill even if he was not too shabby of an athlete himself.</p><p>“Wassup, Cole.” Dante nods his head as Cole strings his bow, “how you been?”</p><p>“Hey Dante,” Cole replies with a nod as the two of them start to nock their arrows “I’m doing alright.” You?”</p><p>“I’m chillin’. You seen Tyler? He’s over there tryin’ to let Brittany win their little archery contest so she’d go out with him. I dunno if that was his idea or hers.”</p><p>“Can he do that? Like, as a counselor for the Nike Cabin?”</p><p>“Doubt it, but we’ll have to see. It’s gonna look bad if he throws a match but I don’t think he’d get fired or anything. I’m pretty sure that he’d just get challenged for the position every day instead of every other day.”</p><p>Cole smirked as he aimed his arrow towards his target. He always liked archery; he was one of the better shots since he was better at determining the path of the arrows better than most. He could not explain why, he could just tell how it would fly based on how the air felt around it. He released his bowstring and watched the arrow fly through the air and lodge itself into the target, it wasn’t a bullseye but it was good first shot.</p><p>“That the best you got?” Dante asked in a teasing tone before shooting an arrow into his target and nearly getting a bullseye. “C’mon Man, don’t try to touch my score. Please don’t try it, it’s too early for me to whoop yo ass.”<br/>
“I dunno what you mean,” Cole said as he tried to hold in his snickering, “I’m just chillin like you are, Dude.”</p><p>It didn’t take long before the both of them gave in to the temptation and started shooting arrows to see whom would get the higher score. Dante may be a Nike kid but that didn’t make him unbeatable, just a really tough opponent in… just about anything.</p><p>A few minutes later, while the boys were starting to run out of arrows, there was a sudden loud noise coming from near the woods. Chiron perked up, his brow furrowed. The demigods stopped what they were doing as they heard the sound and looked over in the direction where it came from. Cole and Dante were among those who perked up and would see a satyr standing on one of the hills blowing the war horn.</p><p>“Heroes to arms!” Chiron suddenly exclaimed as he galloped to retrieve more arrows. “Counselors rally your siblings! Prepare for battle!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Didn't See that Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In all fairness, nobody could have seen it coming.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh Gods,” Cole muttered as a large group of monsters charged from the depths of the woods and into the open. They were green-skinned women with dark green hair, scales, and twin snake tails that took the place of human legs. Their armor and weapons gleamed menacingly as they filled the air with cold hisses. Cole had never seen them before, but he could guess what they were from past descriptions: Scythian Dracanae.</p><p>“Nike Cabin!” Tyler Ford, the Nike Counselor shouted out towards his siblings. The Creole accent really stuck out, even more when he spoke in Ancient Greek to give commands. “To arms! Bows down and form up on me!”</p><p>Cole watched as Dante and his siblings sprang into action. This was not the first time that he’d seen them prepare for battle, but it was always fun to watch. Over a dozen fit and fired children and teenagers dropped their bows and reached into their pockets or to their wrists. Typical items such as pens, multitools, highlighters, hair ties, and a couple chapsticks would soon become full on swords and spears. Cabin 17 was soon forming up onto their counselor, charging towards the incoming group of dracanae. Tyler was leading his siblings into the crowd of monsters, acting as the tip of wedge formation, clashing with the enemy with notable intensity. </p><p>"Hermes Cabin! Give them some support!" Brittany ordered loudly as she strung her bow, aiming for the horde. "Just don't aim for the Nike cabin!"</p><p>"Oh shit…" a voice muttered from the line as an arrow was already going through the air when she said it. "Damn it, Carl!" She shouted as she nocked an arrow.</p><p>Cole blinked before realizing that he needed to take part in this too. This might have been his chance to do something heroic, to garner such amazing skill in battle that his parent would finally claim him. He took an arrow out from the quiver on his back and nocked it, feeling a breeze coming from the west. He had never had trouble shooting even as a novice, not when he could feel the air flowing. He started shooting, feeling the wind guide the arrows along the path that he needed them to. The result was not simply him shooting into the fray and hitting anyone at random, he was the monsters in the chinks of their armor, inhibiting them and only barely getting any kills. He frowned as felt the temptation to just run in there and fight up close. </p><p>As more campers started to move in, Brittany called for them to set their bows down and move in to flank the dracanae. Cole was the first to move, feeling more eager to fight than he usually would. He was glad she finally let them move in, he'd been growing frustrated with staying back and knew that he needed this chance to step up and show the gods what he can do. Strange this is, this made him more eager to participate than it likely should. Suddenly he saw a shorter figure dart past him, and his nostrils caught a whiff of shea butter. His eyes widened as he saw Regina Barrett run towards the monsters before cutting left while nocking an arrow. Cole almost wanted to tell her not to be stupid. Nobody is about to shoot arrows while moving, not when they would not have a steady shot. And yet, he saw her aim and shoot a dracanae in the chest before she even slowed down. By the time she had gotten her footing, she was already nocking another arrow and with her current distance from the main battle it looked like she was going to hit any monster she wanted. However, she seemed fine with hitting whatever snake lady that happened to be getting clear of the fight. </p><p>Meanwhile in the thick of the battle, Dante was creating a clearing all for himself. Cole was finally able to identify his friend and took a moment to stare in wonder. Cole knew that demigods had natural reflexes suited for battle which showed themselves through ADHD. This was typically paired along with dyslexia since their brains are hardwired to read and understand Ancient Greek. Plenty of kids around here knew how to handle their own but Dante… Cole had a feeling that Dante was special. Today it was showing when the young son of Nike started to cleave his way through the crowd of snake women. Dante looked focused and strangely comfortable in the chaotic action. There was an uncanny intensity in his eyes, one that was both admirable and intimidating. </p><p>The unclaimed 12-year-old probably would have kept staring if he had not felt something through the wind coming towards him from his left. Cole leapt back, his own reflexes kicking in, as he glanced down to see a javelin sticking out of the ground. One of the dracanae must have thrown it to take him out before he could help his fellow campers. Something about the fact that a random spear could have wounded and even killed him just did not sit right with him. This was not like those small monster encounters he had in the past. This felt different, bigger. He could not figure out how just yet though and so he put the thought out of his head, grabbing the shaft and pulling it out of the dirt. </p><p>Cole rushed into the thick of battle with most of the Hermes cabin close by him as they collectively flanked the dracanae. He was nervous, sure, but there was something about the experience of charging into his certain doom that he found to be very thrilling. He stared at the menacing scaly faces, the disdain and disgust in their eyes fueled him somehow to keep fighting. They came to kill them, mere children, in cold blood. He cannot let that happen, even if he is scared. Failure is not an option; running is not either. Thankfully, they could not do too much when they were bunched together while he had his javelin. </p><p>One of the first lessons he learned when he came to camp as a ten-year-old was that spears are easy, but swords are cooler. Using a spear was largely summed up to staying back far enough and poking one's target really hard. He remembered his training: dodge, parry, step, thrust, parry, feint high, thrust low. Cole's fundamentals were working to keep him alive as he took down his first dracana, sticking his pointed javelin past the metal of her Corinthian helmet and getting her in the neck. He pulled it out to find her crumbling to dust only to work on another, then another, then another. There was so much to process: loud clashes of metal, war cries, roars of pain, Apollo kids rushing to get the wounded away from the fight, dust flying into the air from to the deaths of the monsters. Cole had not seen many demigod bodies go down yet; did this mean that they were winning? Why did this feel so easy? </p><p>He would have to figure that out later, he wacked a snake lay out of the way to find a small demigod girl fall to the ground, covered in dust and some noticeable injuries. She had dropped her weapon, an oversized sword with a curved blade. One of the dracanae was slithering over towards her, picking up the blade and was ready to slice the girl open. Unlike before, he did not pause to watch. Cole needed to get there and help somehow but they were both too far away.  He would not be able to reach… but the javelin could! On pure instinct, Cole felt himself try to channel as much energy as he could. He was not well-practiced with throwing spears, but he figured they'd be like shooting arrows: feel the path through the wind and let it fly. This time it was different, he needed to finish this dracana off, not only must he not miss, but he also needed her to be dust. </p><p>The boy would not be able to describe what happened very easily, he just knew that he needed to save the small girl. Something flew through him, a strange and tingling surge channeling through his back and following through his arm. Then came the light, surrounding the javelin as it seemed to come from his right hand. It covered the small spear, somehow modifying it and causing it to fly faster than almost anything Cole had seen before. It all happened in the same second, the javelin covered in light flew so fast that he thought he heard a loud crack in the sound barrier which freaked him out and caught the attention from just about everyone on the battlefield. The demigods were surprised but the remaining were covering their heads and hissing loudly in frustration. As for the monster that he had targeted, she was nothing but dust and amazingly a few other dracanae that were behind her had also been vaporized. It was almost like they were all caught in a blast zone of sorts. </p><p>The girl that Cole was trying to save looked over at him. Cole felt her eyes as well as the eyes of several other people on him as he stood there, his legs starting to tremble. Something about that little event had worn him out like he had had a long week at school with a crappy sleep schedule. He looked around, seeing more and more people starting to cease the fighting and simply watch him. No, they were not looking right at him, there were looking at something above him. He looked up, his eyes weary and he could only make out a large blue zigzag that seemed to crackle with electricity. His weary eyes widened as he realized just what was happening. Then, he felt something through the wind: another javelin and this time it hit him. He heard a soft squishy *schluck* and then felt an intense and unbearable pain in his left side. </p><p>*"Oh right…"* he thought, *"I'm not wearing any armor… shit."*</p><p>Everything went black as he fell to the ground, the blue symbol of Zeus shimmering over his head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>